


Friend, Please.

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Music, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, John Watson Misses Sherlock Holmes, John and Mary are friends, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV John Watson, Pining John Watson, Post-Reichenbach, Reichenbach Feels, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sherlock's been dead for a year.John misses him more than ever before.Mary tries to help John get better.It's ruined by a song on the radio.[a songfic inspired by 'Friend, Please' by twenty one pilots because it's stuck in my head and seems fitting for these characters.]





	

Two weeks after Sherlock's death, John Watson meets Mary Morstan.  
  
They click instantly, despite John's constant weariness and Mary's secrets, and within a month they are the closest of friends. Mary knows how much John misses Sherlock. John knows how much Mary hates the government. But they still haven't told each other their secrets.  
  
Four months after Sherlock's death, John Watson moves in with Mary Morstan. By now, they trust each other implicitly. They are the closest they can be. It's almost enough to get John to forget about the death of Sherlock. Almost.  
  
-  
  
Exactly one year after Sherlock's death, John breaks down.  
  
Mary volunteers to take him to Sherlock's grave. He agrees, strangely blank, apathetic, void of emotion. John knows Mary worries about his emotions - or rather, his lack of in some situations, such as this one - but he could care less right now.  
  
They get into Mary's car, Mary driving and John in the passenger seat. She knows the location off by heart. [John's been tempted to visit the grave before, but he's never had the courage to actually visit; he's only got so far as telling Mary the name of the graveyard.]  
  
The silence is suffocating.  
  
Mary knows how much he hates silence [Sherlock did too.]. It comes as no surprise to him when she turns the radio on, because whenever they go out in the car she turns it on for him.  
  
Contrary to popular opinion, they are not dating. They're just good friends who know each other's ins and outs.  
  
Quiet music fills the car. John can hear something which he guesses is popular; it's not exactly his kind of thing, popular music (he much prefers classical to popular). He doesn't pay attention to the lyrics until they reach the chorus.  
  
_Friend, please remove your hands from over your eyes for me;_  
_I know you want to leave but_  
_Friend, please, don't take your life away from me._  
  
There's something sincere in the way the person singing says the words - as if they've seen what John has.  
  
Someone committing suicide.  
  
The song is captivating; it has John's attention, and he commits the words to memory.  
  
_Living like a ghost you walk by everyone you know._  
_You say that you are fine but you have lost your sway and glow._  
_So I stopped by to let you know..._  
  
Something about the words evokes an emotional response in John.

[And if Mary notices his tears, well, she doesn't say a thing.]

**Author's Note:**

> my last oneshot was me trying to recover from the six thatchers. this is now my venting about the six thatchers / reichenbach fall oneshot.  
> (i made the mistake of watching both in the same day, so i was basically fucked in terms of feels)


End file.
